Evil Waits Inside
by BackstageGaming
Summary: When Bonnie Hampton, a fledgling detective, gets in over her head in a investigation, it will take a underpaid security guard, a 60-year-old ghost, and a failing animatronic to pull her out. But the question is, can they do it in time? (SideNote: The end will get a bit gory. Might change the rating to Mature just to be safe later.)
1. Every Story Has Its Beginnings

AN: This story may not scream FNAF right away, but this is my own spin on things. I would like to give all credit for the idea of killer animatronics, The Purple Guy, The night guard, and Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. Basically, this is FNAF based, with my own spin. So most of the rights to this story goes to Scott Cawthon. Thanks for making nightmare fuel for everyone whos played it, plus the storyline. I only claim Dave, Bonnie, Patrick, and Lawrence, and the storyline. I can't even claim the five children, just describe what I think they looked like, and give a point on how I think they were. The rest that I don't claim/cannot claim goes to Scott Cawthon. Alright, enough of the authors rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Every Story Has Its Beginnings_**

People fear many things, such as spiders, snakes, and mannequins. But for some, the things they fear are both real and dangerous. True monsters are made both from and by men. People are oblivious to some of these threats, and in that ignorance, the threat grows. Some acknowledge these monsters, but very precious few actually act against the monsters and their creators. A story of one of these precious few comes from the tale of Bonnie Hampton, a fledgling detective.

Bonnie came from a middle-class family, working through her high school year to save up for collage, her eyes set on a forensic science degree. Through years of hard work, she finally attained such a degree. She couldn't find any current jobs open, but the local police noticed her knowledge and her experience in the field, as her father was a police officer. They offered her a job as a detective, having the abilities they needed in the field. Her first assignment was on a small horror attraction, where four people had gone missing over the years.

She walked up to the boarded up building, posters for promotions for the attraction covering the wood.

"I would honestly not step foot inside this place if I didn't have to." She muttered to herself, looking at the sign for the place, hearing recorded screams as she walked up. "Cheesy screams, whats next? A rubber chainsaw blade?" She said out loud, walking into the office area. She looked around, hearing what sounded like recorded instructions over the speakers. She looked at the small pale man sitting in the office chair, monitoring a systems panel. He looked up and jumped, letting out a surprised yelp. She looked around, seeing no one other than herself, looking back at the man, who had settled down. He let out a breath, rubbing a scar on his arm, looking up at her.

"May I help you ma'am?" He asked, looking at surveillance cameras, then back to her.

"Detective Bonnie Hampton, I'm here to talk about the four missing persons reports filed by the management here?" She asked, looking around, feeling the room start to get stuffy. The man let out a gasp, checking the systems panel again.

"Ventilation cut out again. Sorry." He said, panting heavily, as if he had lost all his breath. Beads of sweat fell down his forehead, his breathing erratic. He checked the cameras again, making sure everyone was going in the proper direction.

Bonnie walked out a few hours later, getting in her car. She shook her head at the condition of the security guard. When she opened the door, she realized how hot it was in there, shivering slightly as she got into her car. She walked back into her house, looking at the forensic degree hanging up on the wall. She walked into her room, shutting the door.

She walked back into the attraction the next morning, noting the security guard was gone.

"Must have gone home to get some rest." She muttered, taking the time to look around the office. She looked at the systems panel, hitting the reboot all button, seeing a bar slowly slide across the screen, then the ERROR next to all the systems went away.

"Interesting way to keep the systems running…." She commented, jotting that down on her notepad as she continued through the office. She looked at the cameras, seeing one at the entrance, and the exit, and for every room in between. She walked out of the office, starting to walk around before running into the same younger clerk. His name tag read Kevin Adams, something she didn't notice the previous day. She took note of the name, not physically jotting it down though.

"Could you tell me anything else about the animatronic, or can I see it?" She asked, looking at him. He nodded, being much quieter than the previous day.

She followed him into a room containing a powered down golden, bi-pedal fox animatronic, the suit torn in many places, the mouth worn in a permanent frown, and the teeth covered in fake blood. The suit was stained with real blood, those stains however were more faded, as if someone tried to wash them out. One of the ears were completely missing, wires pouring out of the hole where the ear was supposed to be, the other completely suitless, the naked endoskeleton frame for the ear was heavily rusted. The yellow eyes were dim and lifeless, staring off into space. From the knees down, the suit was completely torn away, revealing the jumble of wires and the rusted endoskeleton. One hand was missing, the other still had the suit on it, but the back had wires cascading out. Some of the rips and tears looked deliberate, others looking like time had taken its toll on the suit. Kevin pointed at the fox.

"We call it 'Breakout', but the new name going around for it is 'Spring Trap,' from the accident." He said, looking at it. Bonnie took a picture of the broken down animatronic, taking her phone flashlight and looking inside the mouth, seeing rust and something else, not quite knowing what the secondary substance was. She decided to take back a sample to the packed out forensics lab, knowing exactly what to do with it. She never bothered any of the scientists. She took another picture of the inside of the mouth, taking a small sample of the substance, dislodging some with a small amount of difficulty.

She walked back into the labs, not acknowledging anyone who talked to her, her mind was too busy to deal with that. She walked back out of the labs a few minutes later, her face covered in complete horror. She sat down at her desk, putting her head in her hands and taking a few deep breaths. Again, she never had all that strong a stomach. She looked again at the results, seeing the substance match perfectly to human body matter, and to top it all off, after she ran a DNA test, it matched right up to one of the missing people.

"One down….three to go…." She whispered, shaking her head.


	2. Evil Dwells At Night

_**Chapter 2**_

 ** _Evil Dwells At Night_**

People who act against the monstrosities and their creators, loose something along the way to stop them. Many of those few who act lose their sanity, their money, and rarely, their lives. Those few are revered as heroes, by few who see their actions. They are not war heroes, but are heroes nonetheless. They sacrifice much to stop the creatures, to remove a plague from their lives, brightening other lives as they go. Bonnie's story demonstrates some of these aspects, and her actions bring about a better life for both her, and the people around her.

Bonnie walked back into the attraction, a bit more wary this time, not knowing what she would find. A sense of dread washed over her as she looked at the door containing 'Breakout'. The thought of one of the missing people being inside the animatronic sent shivers down her spine as she walked to the back office. The security guard was there, his face filled with a bit more color, looking at the cameras. She opened her mouth to ask him something, then decided against it, knowing it would scare the poor man half to death if she didn't announce her presence first. She gently knocked on the metal frame of the doorway, drawing his attention from the cameras.

"Can I help you ma'am?" He asked, looking at the system panel.

"Could you tell me about the guy who was pulled out of the animatronic?" She asked, sitting down on his desk, folding her hands in her lap. He looked up at her, closing his eyes for a second.

"His name was Lawrence Smith. He was a mechanic, and had recently done something with the mechanics in the suit to be able to retract them, so if you went into the suit, you wouldn't get killed. But, the way the retractor worked, if it was disturbed much, the inner workings would pop out and dig into you, killing you instantly. If you were lucky, only one spring lock would fail and it would be a non-vital part. He didn't have that luck." The security guard said, looking down. She finally took the time to read the name tags, his reading Dave Wilson. He checked the cameras again, before turning back to Bonnie, jotting the entire story down in her notebook. She closed it, putting her pen down, to find the guard staring at her.

She got up from the desk, walking swiftly out and pushing open the exit, walking to her car. She frowned, realizing she was nowhere close to finding the next missing person. She opened the case file, looking at the pictures of the missing people.

"Who would be so sick as to kill someone, put them in a fox suit, and then drag them out again?" She asked herself, not noticing the older man standing at the exit, watching her intently. She pulled out of the parking lot, still not fully awake. She walked into the coffee shop, yawning as she ordered her usual dark coffee, grabbing it on her way out. She looked at the statements given by the victims' families, trying to find something in common. One thing stood out to her from the statements, all the victims' were friends when the event happened. Each statement mentioned the other three somewhere. They all were somewhat close, going to lunch together, and meeting at least once a week somewhere.

"Well, there is the connection, but where is the motive?" She went ahead and assumed they were dead, as the sample she had taken was rotting, and had been there about two months. The people had been missing for two months now, and the possibility of them being alive was slim.

"What would the motive be?" She shook her head. It looked like it was planned, but no one had even a sliver of a grudge against the group.

"It could have been random victims, but a plan on how to kill them…." She said, mulling over possibilities as she went back to the attraction, now named 'FRIGHT! An experience.' She went into the back room, looking at the animatronic. With some difficulty she flipped it over, looking inside the back panels that allowed people in and out. She shined her flashlight inside it, finding a small device inside.

"What would this be…?" She wondered, pulling it out, looking at the mechanics inside. She found more recent bits of gore, assuming it was from the poor mechanic that got trapped. But one thing caught her eye. The areas around it looked like it was damaged, as if someone had tried to pry something out. She took a picture, attempting to pry it out herself, succeeding. She got up, turning around to find the older man, his nametag reading Patrick Great, but the initials under it saying 'PG'.

"Did you find anything to help locate the missing persons?" He asked, looking at her phone. The picture of the bit of human tissue was showing, and a gleam in his eye showed, but it wasn't noticeable.

"I found this device inside it, attached to some kind of key insertion. It looked like it wound something inside the suit." She said, showing him the small device. "Would you know what it is?"

"Ah! One of our remote control devices!" He said, looking at it. "We use it to activate a few things inside the attraction. The systems panel inside the guard's room controls these devices."

Bonnie looked down at the device, things starting to click into place, but she needed larger grounds to make any verbal assumptions.

"Thanks for your help Mr. Great." She said, taking the device and starting to walk out.

"Oh, Ms. Hampton, you might want to visit sometime later tonight. Mr. Wilson would like a few words with you." He said. Bonnie nodded, continuing to walk out.

Bonnie pulled up to 'FRIGHT!' later that night, knocking lightly on the exit door, waiting for Dave to answer. She cursed herself for not coming earlier, seeing the time was 11:50 PM. Dave opened the door, pulling her inside.

"They fixed it. You made a stupid decision coming tonight." He said, sitting down in his office chair, checking a small tablet he had, putting it down on his lap to reveal five options. 'AUDIO DEVICES, VIDEO CAMERAS, VENTILATION, REBOOT ALL, and EXIT'. He had touched 'VENTILATION', making a bar begin to slide across the screen, the text saying, 'REBOOTING VENTILIATION'.

"Watch the systems please. It takes a load off my back." He said, handing her the small tablet. She picked it up, touching the 'REBOOT ALL' option, seeing the cameras and the audio was offline. He seemed to be busy with the cameras, a distant sound of a child laughing playing.

"It keeps him away. It distracts him, as his AI tells him to go near where children are." Dave said, folding back the monitor for the cameras. The fox could be heard slinking closer, until it walked into view in the window.


	3. All's Fair In Love and Murder

AN: Hey guys, BackstageGaming here, I have to apologize for this short chapter. I really do. I guarantee the next chapter is much more interesting, and we meet the secondary character there. Who he/she/it is, I'm gonna keep that secret under wraps until tomorrow, when I put out the next chapter, Souls Need Their Closure. I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far. I'm going to stop rambling now, so enjoy the chapter! -BackstageGaming (And yes, I am trying to include some romance between Bonnie and Dave. Don't get too attached to that ship though~!)

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _All's Fair In Love and Murder_**

Monsters target the acting person's loved ones and family, normally to the extent of murderous tendencies. One could ponder on whether it is survival instincts, or just malicious intent. Very few creations and creators will stand idly by as they are found out, rooted up, and destroyed. Many will wait for the most opportune time, striking when least expected to make the person crumble under the wall of emotions that come crashing down on them, buying time for the creation to regroup and plan. Those strikes could be violent, or just to mess with the persons head, putting them on edge as they plan their final attack to destroy the individual physically or mentally.

Bonnie sighed as she saw the time switch over to 6:00 AM, doing a small happy dance in her head. She assessed where she was, starting to blush as she remembered the early hours of the morning's events. She remembered turning around on the desk, seeing the worn down fox animatronic standing there, staring at her. She had yelped, falling off the desk and onto the security guard, whimpering as she did so. She looked up at the guard, wiping his brow as he got up, looking down at her.

"Now do you see what I mean, not wanting to come?" He asked, helping her up from the seat.

"Y-yeah…" She whispered, starting to walk out, mulling over the events of the night, shaking her head as she got to the part where she had fallen off the desk. She blushed as she thought of Dave, sitting there, putting a reassuring hand on her back as he continued his job, doubling up on both the cameras and the systems. He remained calm for her sake, keeping the animatronic far away, far from any vent leading to where she was sitting. He shook his head as he remembered what his mother had said to him on his night off, as he got one every other day since he worked as the day guard as well.

"Hmm? Tell me more about this 'Bonnie' girl, Dave." She had said, finally starting to tease him about her, finally leaving him alone with something to stew over.

He shook his head, looking at the business card Bonnie had given him, her phone number listed if he had anything to add to the case she was working on. She had given it too him in passing, almost throwing it into his office as she was walking out, her face hidden. He paced his small apartment for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do. His mother's words weren't helping, as she had started to taunt him, before leaving him with what feeling he might be experiencing. He shook his head, throwing it in a perfect arc into the garbage, sitting down. He looked at the garbage, shaking his head. He looked again, finally deciding to go out. He got up, instead walking to the garbage.

"Lunch wouldn't be so bad…would it?" He asked himself, flipping the card over in his hand. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing her number.

Bonnie had left the office an hour ago, now at 'FRIGHT!' gathering some more information, snooping around a small bit. She looked down at the time, yawning.

"Oh no…I'm going to be late!" She exclaimed, running out the exit. The yellow animatronic that was roaming the facility looked at her, its inner workings whirring as the memory control accessed a memory long forgotten, one brought by its prisoner.

Lawrence looked inside the purple animatronic known as Bon, one of the kid's favorites. He played a drum set, his servos moving in a set pattern, but they looked fluid. One of his best creations. He turned to the purple bunny's counterpart, Bonnie. The animatronic was golden, a few rips and tears here and there, many of them from years of wear and child interaction. He was retiring the old guitarist, even though she still worked fine. A few twitches here and there, but she still was in good condition. He had made her so someone could climb inside and still be fine. He smiled as he remembered the banter he had programmed between the two. The kids would laugh anytime Bon made her embarrassed. They had a free AI, but that was only for special occasions, which was today. Bon got off his seat, looking around.

"Finally retiring her? She deserves the rest." Bon said, his voice metallic and gravely. He had been fussing with her about her condition when their AI was activated, which was generally every night. She flickered on, her dark blue eyes surveying where she was. She wasn't on the stage where she generally remained during the day after closing hours. She was on, meaning Lawrence wasn't working on her, so she assumed she was being decommissioned. She sighed, the sound being synthesized. She had loved working with the children, but she knew when she finally broke down, it would be over for her. Lawrence looked over at the movers, currently wheeling Foxette out, a golden fox with a silver hook on her left arm, opposite to her counterpart, Foxy. She had been having some serious difficulties with her wiring, so they decided to decommission all of the First Generation animatronics. Bonnie closed her eyes as they wheeled her out, shutting down.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER Update

Hey Guys, BackstageGaming here,

Here we are at the edge of chapter 4! I have something big planned for chapter 6, but first I'll announce the new scedule for the story!  
If you're very observant, you saw I released a chapter every day for this last week starting on Wednesday and ending on Friday, giving you 3 chapters!  
Well, now we're at chapter 4, at the end of my cushion chapters. I'm having to modify my release scedule to be able to get good chapters out to you guys. So, here's the breakdown.  
Monday- Chapter Release, Story Chapter  
Tuesday- Writing Day  
Wednesday- Chapter Release- Fluff Chapter; I.E. Flashbacks, BonnieDave, stuff like that.  
Thursday- Writing Day  
Friday- Chapter Release- Secondary Character Chapter; A chapter that slowly fleshes him out and eventually brings the story chapter together with this chapter.  
Saturday- MY ONE DAY OFF!  
Sunday- Writing Day

So that's my schedule. Like it, hate it, that's what'll work for me for the time being.  
Until next time, have an awesome week.  
-BackstageGaming


	5. Souls Need Their Closure

Hey guys,

I am SO sorry about the late release, I've been hampered by a ton of stuff to do. Enjoy Chapter Four guys! And like I said, this one was much longer to make up for chapter 3's shortness.

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Souls Need Their Closure_**

Victims of these monsters, present, future, and past, find it hard to continue regular lifestyle after the monster they failed to defeat or were victimized by the monster or its creator. These victims seek people to help them, but are in many cases restrained from attaining the required attention. Some examples of these people who victims reach out to are police officers, family members, and so on and so forth. To omit the victims of the monster this story revolves around would be a great disservice to this story, and the undertaking of freeing those who were trapped.

Many weeks passed with no true developments. The case was at a true standstill. It was a few days before the case went cold and was packed away into the warehouse. Bonnie walked back into Fright! and looked around. She heard the sound of a crying child in the distance, making a point to get to that area quickly. To her surprise, she saw an older child kneeling on the ground, comforting the five younger children in front of him. All five were crying, saying things along the lines of, "I don't want to go!" calling him Goldie, so on and so forth. The scene was heartbreaking. He comforted them to the best of his ability, before all five separated from him, rubbing their eyes, and walking forward into the darkness. Out from the darkness was tossed five masks, a bear, a chicken, a fox, and a bunny, and then a smiling mask with two tear streaks down its cheeks landed at the boys feet.

"You can come out now Mrs. Hampton." The boy said, turning back to face her, making eye contact. His eyes were a striking gold color, his hair meticulously combed to the side, a pale blond. Atop his head rested a fedora, a pair of aviator sunglasses sitting on the bill. He wore a gold collared shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. On his feet were a pair of combat boots. He spoke carefully, politely, with a slight southern accent.

"Wondering where they went? Well, with having the missing people investigated at least, they found their closure."

"Closure? What do you mean by closure?" She said, finding the strength to speak.

"I am, they were, ghosts. Trapped. Victimized." He spat the last word like venom. It was a drastic change from his previous tone.

"That monster. Lured us. I was stupid enough to follow after them. I tried to save them, but it was too late. He grabbed me, pushing me into some yellow bear thing, and I felt metal digging into me. Voices, yelling to fight back. The kids, screaming." He sounded more sad than angry. His voice cracked.

"Do you know how it feels to be alone? Truly alone? No one left to care for you. No one left to love you. Alone, brewing in my own anger and self-resent. I can be seen, yet no one cares. Its like I'm still stuck in 1987. I might as well just be invisible and forgotten." A small tear streaked down his face.

"I'm a monster. A ghost. I'm just a mirror of what I used to be, before all this happened. This is life's way of making sure you suffer. Being stuck on this planet fifty years past your expiration date. Its like you're milk in life's refrigerator. It's too lazy to throw you out, so you just sit there. Spoiling. Way past your expiration date. It makes me sick on how long my parents went without closure on if I am alive or not. The police never found me or the other kids, just robots. They didn't think to search further, and declared the case cold." The expression on his face turned from sad, to thankful.

"And you come along, investigating something completely different, yet still associated to my problem. Giving the others closure, and my own a chance." He smiled. Bonnie was still standing there, jotting all this down. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute, trying to figure out why it was her to be the one to help a tortured soul like this move on.

"If you need material proof;" He walked through an arcade machine, causing static to erupt on the screen, the words ITS ME displaying through the static, before cutting back to black, "Go see my sister. She escaped from the Purple Guy's clutches." Bonnie nodded, starting to walk out.

"Um, I never asked your name!" She shouted back into the darkness. One of the arcade machines cut to static again. 'Call me Goldie.' the screen read. She turned around, to see the older man who ran the attraction.

"Oh! Mr. Great!" She saw the disgust on his face as he saw the fading screen.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hampton, one of our hologram machines went haywire. Its programmed to display a scene of one of the children, but we change it daily for new experiences every day, so it doesn't get old after a while." He said, fiddling with something under an arcade machine. She gasped as she saw withered golden fabric moving off in the darkness, backing up into a plush golden coat.

Dave heard Bonnie's scream, jumping up from his chair, grabbing the newly issued Taser given to him by management if anyone broke in. They almost certainly knew what he was going to use it for, giving it to him anyway. He ran to the point of the scream, and he saw something he would never forget. The fearless, strong willed detective he may or may not have a small crush on, cowering in a corner, Breakdown standing over her, hook raised. She covered her face, ready for a quick and swift end, hoping the poor child still could get his closure without her. She closed her eyes, holding in a sob, before seeing flashes of light, and a metallic, gravely scream. It sounded more like a screech than anything, before hearing a metallic thud right in front of her. She uncovered her eyes, seeing Dave standing over where Breakdown had stood. Talk about a lifesaver, especially with- NO! This isn't the time for puns nor swooning over the guy who just saved your scalp! Okay, the second MIGHT be valid, but that's not the point. You should be currently sobbing and acting pitiful, like you're on the bridge of doing right- there you go. She started crying, something kinda welcome, as she hadn't really had an emotional outlet in a few days, so sobbing wouldn't be out of line. But no, she had to completely break down and cry into Dave's shoulder as he picked her up, carrying her back to the office as he waited for the end of his shift.

The young man called Goldie sat in the darkness, the coldness of the tile and concrete walls ignored, as he was already as cold as he could get. He sat there, his striking golden eyes staring off into the distance. Suddenly, a purple version of the Golden Freddy suit he was so used to seeing appeared before him. He had seen almost 50 years of pain and suffering, so this came as no surprise to him.

"Shadow." Goldie growled, not liking the presence of the inpalpable suit. Yes, the suit had helped him and his charges bust free from the prisons their souls were trapped in, yet the entity had a very unsettling atmosphere around it. The suit seemingly disappeared into the darkness, as if it just wanted to make its presence known to the young guardian. Goldie stood, walking into the darkness, the shadows enveloping him.

The fox suit walked through the darkness. The sound of a whispering voice beckoned it to a certain spot. Right next to the entryway. Goldie stood there, his arms crossed. The golden fox took a step back, surprised by the ghost's sudden appearance.

"We all want vengeance. Just help us get out from this place." He said, clearly serious. The welcoming golden eyes were black voids, white pinpricks shown, and the warm southern accent was replaced by a demonic undertone.

"You know who did this. Help us give him the same fate he doomed us to." The fox shook its head. It knew nothing about the children.

"He gave you the same fate he did me. The spring locks. They failed." The fox continued to shake its head. The ghost was bringing up memories that the robot would much rather forget.

"You're tangible. Give him a fate worse than death." Goldie motioned to the golden bunny costume of Bonnie, her A.I. long stripped from her systems. One of her ears was torn, and her mouth worn in a permanent smile. She had lost one of her buttons, and her bow tie had fallen off long ago. There were many rips and tears in the suit, showing the dangerous inner workings of the suit, that would soon welcome a new victim.

Something was awakening. Turmoil, bubbling up to a chaotic crescendo. Memories, long forgotten, coming back to haunt the one who caused this. A Guardian was beginning his crusade, and he would not stop until justice was served.

Okay! There is Chapter 4, introducing our new secondary character/secondary villain, Goldie! I'll give more info about guardians in the first Goldie chapter. I'll be writing the rest of this week, and then out will come the chapters in the order given in the update.

As always, make sure to R&R! Have a good week.

-BackstageGaming


End file.
